Better Than The Dark
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: Admitting your feelings can bring you into the light; and the light is so much better than the dark.


Note From The Author-- Another fluffy moment from the mind of me. I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer-- I don't own the characters of Tin Man.

DG cruised through the castle as fast as she could without drawing scolding. If her mother saw her she would probably still feel her daughter was just a bit too rushed, but her mother wasn't there, so she kept the same rapid pace.

She was speeding through the palace at Finaqua looking for Cain. He'd returned that day from a trip to see Jeb; his son was still heading the resistance fighters, but now he was leading the efforts to round up the last of the longcoats and supporters of the Sorceress. Cain had been gone for two weeks, and DG was eager to see him.

It had been almost a year since the eclipse, but things still weren't perfect in the O.Z. There were still those who were out for Azkadellia's blood, and still those who vehemently opposed the ruling family and refused to accept the downfall of the dictatorship of the witch. Cain had been appointed head of the royal guard, a position that had proved largely administrative and most office kept him at the palace and out of harm's way; a fact that frequently aggravated him and pleased DG no end. When he did leave to check up on external threats to the royal family, she worried practically every second until he got back. All of the O.Z knew that Cain, Raw, and Glitch had played an integral part in the salvation of their world. The problem was the opposition knew too, and that put Cain in even more danger when he was traveling.

It didn't really occur to DG that she and Cain had become a unit, though everyone else had. Though it wasn't technically part of his job description, he walked her to and from her lessons with Tutor and accompanied her on walks through the forest or around the grounds. Whenever she had a question, DG went to Cain. It didn't matter if Ahamo or Glitch would probably have the answer; to her he seemed the logical choice. They sat together at state dinners, and her parents had given up on trying to find others to accompany their daughter to balls; Cain was the only person she would consent to be her escort.

There were other little things, of course. The hugs that DG was so fond of were always there, and the more perceptive of her companions often caught the lingering looks that went both ways when one or the other wasn't looking. Still, if someone had mentioned it, they both would have laughed. Living in their own little worlds of denial, they were both convinced that they were friends and nothing more. Still, Azkadellia hadn't given up on trying to push her little sister and the Tin Man together, and she searched for every opportunity to nudge them towards each other.

DG was, as usual, lost in her own musings as she rushed through the halls. Absolutely not paying attention, she rounded a corner and slammed into Az. The older princess went crashing to the ground, taking Raw, who she'd been walking with, with her.

"Az, Raw, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Her sister smiled as the viewer helped her to her feet. "Are you ever Deeg?"

"I guess not." She fell into step with them. "Have either of you seen Cain?"

Az and Raw shared a look but they both shook their heads. "Tin Man back, but has not seen DG?" he questioned.

"Not yet," she said. "I've been looking for him."

"DG find him," Raw told her, patting her arm.

Azkadellia sensed yet another opportunity, but carefully considered her method for a moment. She'd tried every subtle idea she could think of. She'd dropped hints with DG and Cain both; she'd attempted to physically push them together at balls and parties. She had tried being diplomatic and sneaky so maybe it was time to abandon subtlety and beat her darling sister over the head with the obvious. Making her decision, she dove in. "I'm sure you'll be happy to see him again," she commented.

"Of course. I… well I worry when he puts himself out there in danger I guess."

"Why don't you just tell him you're head over heels for him?"

Raw and Az fought the domino effect as DG came to a screeching halt and turned to face her sister. "Whoa, Az, what?"

She sighed. "Oh come on Deeg, we can all see it. You're practically inseparable, you're always watching him, and you're always going to him for everything."

"I…" She trailed off, her eyes widening when she saw the object of their discussion coming down the hall towards her. "I've got to go," she told the, blowing past Cain and down the hall without a word.

"DG not realize," Raw told Azkadellia.

She shook her head. "I thought she was just denying it, I didn't thing she didn't know."

Cain closed the distance between them. "Princess, fur ball. Who lit a fire under her?" he questioned, nodding down the hall.

Az's grin was slow and just a little bit wicked. "That would be me," she told him. "She just realized she's in love with you."

Icy blue eyes went wide and for the first time in years he felt himself stumbling for words. "She…" He looked from Az to Raw, both of whom were smiling and nodding at him. Shaking his head, he took off down the hall the same way DG had gone.

"A job well done I think," Az said.

"Princess do good job." Together they began walking again, both still grinning. Azkadellia couldn't help but feel a little smug. It had been some time since she'd so effectively rendered two people speechless in the span of five minutes, at least for a good reason. Now the rest was up to Cain and DG.

Cain's head was spinning as he sped through the palace. He couldn't let himself believe what Azkadellia had told him. He wouldn't let himself believe it, because if she was wrong… he didn't even want to think about that. Knowing DG as well as he did, he knew exactly where to find her. As he walked out into the bright light of the suns he spotted her sitting out by the water and slowed his pace. He hadn't expected to ever have the conversation he was about to begin, but here he was, and there wouldn't be any going back.

Sitting cross legged and looking out over the water, feeling like an idiot. She couldn't believe that she had been so blind that she'd managed to miss something this big. Az's comment had completely shocked her, but the truth in it was inescapable. The light had glimmered slowly at first and then shone through bright and clear. And she'd fought off the wave of panic as she realized that her sister was right, she was completely and totally head over heels in love with Wyatt Cain.

"DG?"

Speak of the devil. "Hey Cain." She kept her eyes on the water, refusing to meet his gaze. Moments later she had no choice as her beautiful water view was obstructed by dusty riding pants. Reluctantly, she looked up into his dirt streaked face. It didn't matter that he was filthy and weary from the road, the penetrating blue eyes and the slightly worried look on his face solidified what she'd already realized. "Oh God," she murmured to herself.

He was feeling completely out of his element, and it made him incredibly uncomfortable. Not sure of himself, he took a seat next to her. "Saw your sister," he told her.

DG felt her heart beat a hair faster at the words. "Really?"

"Yeah." Cain felt his own heart pounding. "She mentioned you had a bit of a revelation."

"She did?" she asked nervously.

He nodded. "I suppose I'd just like to know if she's right."

"Maybe."

The answers weren't helping him at all, and he felt aggravation start to rise. "DG, are you going to keep talking in two syllables or are you going to tell me whether or not you're in love with me?"

Sapphire blue eyes went wide as she turned to look at him. "Yes?"

With a frustrated growl he stood and pulled her to her feet after him, taking a firm grip on both of her arms. "Yes what?"

She wasn't sure whether to thrill at his touch or get pissed for being manhandled. "Yes, I'm in love with you! Happy now?"

His face softened. "Thrilled." While she was still gaping at him, he bent to kiss her for the first time. Their lips met and it felt like coming home. DG knew this was what she'd been waiting for, and she gave herself over to it completely. His hands cruised over her back and into her hair as her hands fisted in his travel shirt, anchoring her as he took them deeper.

They drew reluctantly apart and DG dropped her head to his shoulder. "I wish I had realized sooner. I didn't know what I was missing."

Laughing, he reached down to tip her chin up. "You want to say it properly?"

DG smiled radiantly up at him. "I love you. God that feels good!"

He kissed her again, less urgently the second time. "I've got news for you princess, I love you too."

"We'll have to get you cleaned up and go thank my sister," she told him, gently brushing at a streak of dirt on his cheek.

"Hate to break it to you darlin' but you're just as filthy as me."

She looked down to find that he was right. All of the dust from his riding clothes had rubbed off on her dress when he'd held her, and seeing it she laughed. "The maids are going to be positively scandalized when they see us."

"Maybe we'll just avoid them until we're cleaned up." He frowned. "And maybe avoid the King and Queen too."

She laced their fingers and they started back towards the palace together. Smiling, Cain tugged her towards him for one last kiss before they went back. As they started walking and DG talked animatedly, he thought back to the scene in the hall and decided he definitely owed the eldest princess a thank you. If it hadn't been for her, who knew if he would have ever let DG in on his feelings; and sharing the light with her was so much better than keeping them both in the dark.


End file.
